Acedemic Success
by Pictrixel
Summary: Sakura is a young highschooler, and her male instructors have discovered her part time job as a prostitute. Now all of them have made a deal. That they will keep it a secret, if she sleeps with them all regularly. Whats a girl to do other than agree? This is Sakura, Whore to the faculty of Konoha high. Sakura Centric, major lemons. You have been warned.


LEMONY LEMON OF GOODNESS!

Fun fact: leno is latin for pimp

This is how it always went for Sakura Haruno, This is how she got through life.

Sure, she felt cheap doing it, but what other outlet did she have?

Her day always ended in this position, with her on her back and one of her teachers going down in her.

Many of the teachers at Konoha Private School knew of her profession, and even though it was the duties of her teachers to do something about it, none of them even bothered, they had other plans for her. Most figured they could use her skill to get what they wanted.

She got to stay in school and made passing grades, and they didn't even bother to inform the authorities that she was a prostitute, and had been since she was fourteen.

This brought her back to her current predicament; she was currently stripping in front of Kakashi Hatake, her English teacher.

Most of the faculty preffered that she left her clothing on. He however did not. A gloved hand caressed her thigh as she removed her tie. It was after school hours now, no students would be around to interrupt there "Business"

The funny thing was that none of the other students had a clue. It was So humorous, she didn't speak and wore conservative clothing, Who would believe that she was a sex-slave to the faculty.

No one would. And that was the Beauty of it, Of this whole situation.

She turned around seductively before looking around the room,

She silently stalked to the door, ensuring that he could see her round buttocks as she reached the lock.

He knew what she was doing, It was part of their routine, She would start getting undressed, And then lock the door, with both a key and a dead bolt,

No one could get in. No one could get out.

She rolled her eyes to the clichéd nature of the events occurring around her, It was like some kind of cheesy porno.

She leaned against the door as she closed it.

"I've had a bad week Haruno. "

She knew what that meant. It meant he wanted her to initiate along with all the extras. He was of average/ tall height. And sitting in his desk. Luckily for her sake no one could hear her groan because of the location of the classroom. He loved it when she groaned. And this class was one of the few on the basement level.

She honestly had to wonder why he even needed a student for sex; He was a good looking man with an amazing body.

He resembled a Greek god, frozen in time by frosted marble. He was a toned pale beauty. Out of all the people she slept with on staff, He had the third largest penis. Being out done only by Morino Ibiki and Jiraya.

He had had enough waiting; His eyes were hungry as he watched her slowly, agonizingly walk over to his location. He was leaning against his desk, waiting for her to come back to him.

She reached his desk with her pink hair in a tight bun. She slowly took it out of the bun and making sure to push her ample breasts up before gripping her tussled locks and flipping them into sexy disarray.

Kakashi's eyes widened, as she crawled onto the desk. She was now wearing only her skirt and bra. Somehow she had managed to completely bend all the way over and remove her shirt while he was still in shock over her hair. God he loved her hair. Her expression was hungry as she reached him, and straddled him off the side of the desk. He was getting hard, and she could feel it press against her inner thigh.

He wanted her to initiate and this is what he got. She used her warm skilled hands to undo the buttons on his navy blue button up, and lightly rake across his nipples with her hands. She pushed him back and stood up before pushing him into his chair. In his chair, his legs where held rather far apart He was still half standing as she reached down and rubbed his hardened member between her delicate white fingers.

He wanted to groan as he watched her intently waiting for what was to come next.

She got down on her knees as he leaned against the desk and chair for support and grabbed his black pant Zipper into her small plump-lipped mouth. She pulled the zipper down. God it was hot when she did that.

His boxers still stood in the way of her goal. She grabbed a skilled hand and forcefully tugged on his boxers, releasing his throbbing erection from its confines.

Even if he was third best he was still a big boy.

Now was the fun part for sakura. Sakura loved it when he groaned and called her name. It always made her feel powerful to be able to elicit that kind of reaction from someone. It was one of the things she enjoyed about her job.

The thought was enough to make her wet as She slowly licked the head of his penis. She twirled her delicate tongue around and made his breath short and fast. She waited until he was used to the feeling before she grabbed his penis into her hand and began to rub while licking, He liked this too. He had to put a hand on her shoulder as her skill and experience came into play. He pushed her head down further onto his cock.

She took this as a sign and smirked before moving on to the final part of their oral sex. She moved her tongue and pushed her head down as far as it could go. She deep throated him, as far as she could go. She never broke eye contact as both eyes filled with lust.

She twisted her hands and fingers around him. He leaned in and groaned, pushing his penis further into her tight, hot mouth.

Of all the women he had been with she was definitely the best at this. He could feel himself coming close to a hard edge.

She knew this too, and stopped. She removed his cock from her mouth before gripping his legs and sucking on his balls. He always shivered because of this. He loved it when she took control. She slowly stood back up, and made sure to rub her breasts against his penis,

She used a pale arm to push her body against his before looking through her pink hair, which now had traces of pre-cum.

She leaned up onto her tippy toes to reach his ear.

"Come on Sensei, Punish me. I've been a bad student; I need to be taught a lesson."

Her bright green eyes watched in satisfaction as he barely held his control long enough for her to take her panties off.

They still leaned against the desk as he watched he unhook her bra, She now wore only her skirt.

Her pale skin was flawless with the exception of a tattoo right above her hip.

The tattoo was rather small, and only had the kanji for ambition tattooed over a black monochrome koi fish.

He couldn't handle it any more. He needed her. Now.

She sensed this as she bent over the desk, with her ass and genitals exposed to him beneath the skirt.

He didn't hesitate as he forced his himself into her body. How could she be so down tight? She had slept with so many men, why did it always feel so tight?

He though his silver hair back as he pounded into her small voluptuous body.

He could feel every ridge inside of her, and it only pleased him more to know that she thoroughly enjoyed what she was doing to him. She groaned.

And only muffled a short intake of breath as he shifted himself inside her into a deeper angle. He gripped her ass in an attempt to get better ground as he pounded her as hard as he could. He pounded and snaked his hand around towards her front to massage her clitoris with his thumb and fore finger.

God it felt good.

That was all she needed before he felt her tighten around him. She groaned out a breathy "sensei!" as she rode out her orgasm and turned to face Kakashi.

She knew exactly what to do to him, she forced him up as he complied by getting onto the large desk, with his back facing down and his large hardened cock now petruding out of the surface of his body.

She grabbed his legs and hoisted herself onto the desk on top of him. She waited and watched him with green eyes as she lowered herself into his body.

She experimentally rolled her hips, feeling him enjoy it. He loved this view. He watched her breasts bounce as she sank in and out of his body, He felt he as she purposely tensed her muscled just to make him feel it more. She ground her body into his while moaning a feminine groan. He was close and he could feel it. Without notice to him she suddenly changed the speed of her endeavor and sped up. Had that not been enough to get him to cum, the new motion of her hips was certainly enough. She now went in a circular motion. He couldn't control himself as he released into her body and groaned whilst throwing his head back.

This was the best sex he had since last week. This pink little vixen was surprising.

Both pale bodies were covered with sweat as she removed her body from his limp member. She got up and off the surface of the desk before grabbing her things. She picked up her panties, and her bra, everything she would need to leave the facilities. He watched her reclasp her bra and reposition her skirt before fixing her hair into a messy bun.

Damn she was sexy.

She rebuttoned her shirt and put her belongings into her bag. Sakura through both items into her bag and threw it over her shoulder. He stood and pulled up his pants and shirt.

He lowered his mask before kissing her on the cheek.

He wouldn't normally do it for any whore, but she had one some of his affections.

She wouldn't have any of it. She turned and kissed him softly on the lips.

He smiled as she turned, Back to her normal innocent student self,

"Goodnight Kakashi- Sensei, see you tomorrow!"

And like that she was gone.

So few people had ever seen his face. And he was happy she was one of them.

She sauntered down the hall and out to the gym that held the side entrance exit.

On her way out she noticed the that Coach Gai was still working in the gym.

He looked at her and smiled,

"Hiya Sakura! Are you still coming to tryouts tomorrow?"

Tryouts, that was there code word for sex.

She smiled an innocent smile

"Hai Gai-Sensei! Ive been practicing!"

He was satisfied with the answer as she turned to leave.

Tommorrow she would have to fuck Gai "Sensei"

She smirked at the thought of a new challenge.

So what if she didn't like being a whore? It had its perks.

XOX

Sooo watcha think? Yes no maybe so?

Please review,

Here is my list

Kakashi

Gai

Orochimaru

Morino Ibiki

Ebisu

Jiraya

Kotestsu

Asuma

and maybe some others.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
